1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encryption apparatus and an encryption method provided with an interruption/restart function of processing in authentication by a hash algorithm and encryption by a common key cipher.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of applications for encryption such as decryption of content stored in media and encryption/decryption of data transferred over a network (see for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-273389).
For example, data distributed through a network sometimes requires prior processing and transmission of packets having a high priority in order to realize a QoS (Quality Of Service) guaranteeing a certain communication rate.